Fly
by ThatHouseGirl
Summary: Pretty much will be a smutty Hamerom fic thats hopefully enjoyable to read. Rated M for next chapter if it is continued.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So yeah! This story probably won't lead anywhere. Not sure how long it will be. There will be some smutty parts to it. First story, so go easy on me. )

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own House or any of the characters. FOX is selfish in that matter. Oh yeah, I don't own Cardio Care either. That's real company.

* * *

House was doing what he always does in the afternoon after a day at work. Sit in his apartment and enjoy a nice drink. Tonight, it was a broad variety of liquor and whiskey's. He wasn't in the mood for something specific.

For once is leg wasn't aching and demanding his attention. It still had a dull ache that was there all the time, but, he could ignore it when he wasn't moving. His couch was comforting to it as he simply gazed at the TV, not really paying attention to what was scrolling across the screen on the news station.

As his eyelids started to feel heavy and droop, then phone rang. He ignored it, knowing it wouldn't be important. They hadn't had a patient that day, and their previous case was doing fine. His doctor smarts were not needed. He continued to fall asleep and go into a slumber of remembering the day earlier…

They were seated in their typical places, discussing something about a patient of theirs who seemed to be suffering some sort of heart problem.

"Its pacemaker syndrome, I'm telling you. Get Cardio Care on the phone and do a scan of his pacemaker." House said, shooing them with his hands. Foreman stood up to do so, and Chase followed. Cameron stayed in her seat, a slight frown on her face.

"Why are you so convinced?" She asked bluntly, still frowning.

"I know these things, Cameron. He's had his pacemaker about 5 years, correct?" She nodded, and he nodded in return "It's about time for it to act up, and if he's not taking his meds as well. Just because he's our patient doesn't mean he has to have an actual disease. We thought it was, but, figured it's something this simple. Now shush, I'm older and have brains, you don't."

"Fine!" The brunette snapped quickly, and then looked at him for a moment, admiring his features. Sighing, small smiles light her lips. "Let's try another date, House." She said quickly, hoping that their differences would be set aside.

"Let's skip the date and just have sex." House joked, still looking around aimlessly as if to find something interesting.

"Okay. What time do you want me at your place? How about seven? That sounds good!" Cameron asked, smiling more this time. The doctor stood up and walked out of the conference room.

Houses mouth opened a little, looking at her with a brow raised. Was she serious? He shrugged it off. She couldn't have been.

House continued to remember this as he was slumbering off on his couch. Glancing at the clock, it was fifteen minutes after seven. For a moment a pang of guilt went through him, but at the same time, he felt a little bit relieved. Now he didn't have to face her in all her beauty. Or so he though.

The knock on the door was a little shocking and caused him to jump. Was she really at his doorway, waiting for entry?

"I'm too lazy. Doors open, come in." He called, hoping it was her, but also hoping to look over the couch to see his friend's ugly mop of brown hair named Wilson.

"I'm sorry I'm late... Our patient is actually fine." Cameron's voice called as he heard her shoes clip off and her purse drop to the floor as the door shut. She sounded extremely comfortable walking into his apartment. Cameron had been in it various times to talk to him when he wasn't at the hospital.

Suddenly she appeared, looking over the couch on his stretched out form. Dressed in a simple short sleeve shirt that cut lower into her cleavage then he had seen in awhile, and what appeared to be jeans. She looked confused as he gave her a look of puzzlement.

"I'm surprised you're here. You know, I'm not much of a one night stand person. I enjoy long walks on the beach and getting to know each other before we take the first step." House said sarcastically, sitting up to allow her room besides him.

"I figured I would come over, and what happens, well happens." Cameron looked him as she plopped down on the worn in but comfortable couch. As he gave her another puzzled look she quickly said "Hey, I'm feeling different than usual. Not so much like myself."

"Don't accuse me of giving you a date rape drug. You're doing this yourself, missy." House held up his hands in defense, intrigued by her attitude.

"What? You're not making me do something like this?" She said, placing her hand halfway from his crotch down his leg. For a moment House's eyes boggled out of his head and he felt his stomach flutter.

"Nope. Not making you do that… But I'm not going to stop you either." For a moment Cameron was sure she heard shyness in House's last words.

"So if I continue to do that… You won't stop me." Cameron's hand snaked up farther, noticing his jeans starting to strain in that area. She leaned forward, lingering from his lips, looking into his eyes which showed confusion. House's hand reached behind Cameron's neck and pulled her closer to him, kissing her in a slow, sensitive kiss. She started bear some weight on her arm, which thankfully was settled on his good thigh. Inching her hand higher, it rested right over the zipper on his jeans. House grunted with the contact.

This was different from any hooker he could ever hire. It was more serious. How much more he didn't know and wasn't worried about that right now. All he was worried about was pleasing Cameron and being pleased.

House's hand moved down her back, slipping under her shirt and rubbing the soft skin of her back. His nails scrapped along it in a soothing not painful manor. He felt goose bumps rise along her body and also a shiver. As he went to pull her shirt off, and they had to break their kissing, Cameron pulled back.

"Let's go to the bedroom."

* * *

A/N: Leaving you hanging, but, I want to know if it's worth continuing. PLLEEASSSEEE review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Eek! I was extremely pleased with all the reviews I got. Thank you guys so much. I'm hopefully going to update tomorrow, but that will be the last until Monday. I have a horse show this weekend and will be coming home, but won't have time and will be too tired to update. But stick with me please. )

* * *

House gave Cameron a sly smile. Now he was more into the mood and actually not having the thoughts of 'we're going to regret this' in his mind. He could do as he pleased, as long as Cameron allowed it. But what exactly was making her feel this way? He knew he could worry about that later.

With a grunt, he stood, feeling restrained by his leg and the tent growing in his pants. Grabbing his cane that was settled on the floor, they walked to his bedroom. He felt Cameron's fingers lingering on the waist line of his pants, almost in a begging fashion for them to come off. The door to his bed room was opened, but quickly closed as he pinned Cameron to it. His cane fell to the ground, but they ignored it.

House looked at Cameron for a moment, his hand placed on her small shoulder. Their lips met in a forceful kiss, unlike the ones earlier which were more gentle and simple. Neither of the doctors expected their first sexual experience to be a gentle one where they took everything slow. Both anticipated something quick and forceful. It would be full of passion.

Cameron's hand snaked under his shirt to remove it, roughly pulling it over his head and being successful in doing so. Her hands ran down his arms, which were muscular enough for her liking. His chest was scattered with hair, but Cameron felt her lust grow as she smiled and kissed him again.

As she did so, House was also fiddling with her shirt, much like he was earlier. It slipped off easily, messing her brown locks slightly. His hands then worked with her bra, unclasping it with some difficulty.

"Is this a test for me? Test the cripple to see if he can get your bra undone?" House asked jokingly, as she gave him a death stare for only a moment, but continued her ventures of her hands on his body. Her main response was resting her hands on his groin, squeezing his fully grown member. He grunted back.

House's lips traveled down her neck, lingering there as he bit slightly, leaving red marks that would last until the morning. His hands paid close attention to her breasts, giving them each equal attention. Sliding down her naval, he fumbled with her jean buttons and managed to slide them down her slim hips, pulling her underwear with them.

House wasn't much to pay attention to little details such as undergarments. The doctor thought they were better if they came right off and were discarded.

"This isn't far. Why do you have more clothes on then I do?" Cameron asked, playfully crossing her arms over her chest.

House grinned in response. "Maybe it's because I work quicker than you do." House slid his owns jeans off, knowing even though his briefs still remained she could see the scar on his thigh. But it was interesting how her eyes weren't even looking at that, but at his penis fighting its restraint. House thought for a moment she was the first not to have her eyes boggle out at it. But then again, she was a doctor and had seen worse things in her career.

Cameron grinned, and they walked towards the bed. Her naked form was completely tempting to him to just set her on the bed and do her right there without any more words or actions. But he didn't want completely be a horn ball.

Before lying down, Cameron slid his briefs off, her hand grabbing at his penis as he stepped out of his last article of clothing. He groaned loudly as she moved her hand around. All Cameron could do was smile. House's lips reached her own and he bit her bottom lip, and starts moving her towards the bed.

Lying her down, she scooted so her head rested on his pillows. It was a House haven. She could see him, smell him, and just felt enclosed by everything House. It was something that Cameron had always thought about but not experienced.

House clambered onto the bed as gracefully as a bum thigh would allow. He lay down beside her, close, their body's right next to each other. His hand snaked over her body, from her breasts to in between her legs. Cameron slowly spread her legs wider, anticipating the pleasure she would be receiving. House's long fingers moved, going between her wet folds and finding the spot that would guarantee her pleasure. As she began to groan, he slipped two fingers inside her as deep as they would go, feeling her tight entrance stretch slightly. His thumb lingered on her clitoris, pushing slightly. Another loader groan erupted as her face was scrunched in pleasure and her body arched under his touch.

Cameron was in bliss, trying to keep her body from jumping on top of him and riding him until she was blue in the face. But her own hand reached towards his swollen member yet again, squeezing and moving up and down with her hand. He groaned almost as loudly as she did, and in response he thrust his fingers deeper, pushing against her almost velvet soft walls.

Now it seemed to be a battle of who could please who first, and they were fighting until the end. House relaxed his digging fingers and kissed her calmly again, and she slowed her hand from stroking him.

"Are you ready to get this show on the road?" House asked in an enthusiastic, yet sarcastic tone. He pulled his fingers from her, stroking her hip.

Cameron gave a small laugh and nodded. But she wasn't about to let him get away with being in control. It was her idea to do this whole thing, and it was going to be her idea of initiating everything.

Cameron climbed on top of House, straddling his hips but allowing him to sink inside her depths. They groaned in unison. For a moment it was only them with each other, nothing else could bother them now.

Cameron began to rock slowly, feeling House move inside her. Her hands were placed gently on his chest, legs folded and squeezing his hips. He rocked slightly with her, as much as his aching leg would allow. He silently wished he took Vicodin before this whole extravaganza.

As Cameron began to rock harder on him, he started to push a little harder against her. They were groaning and grunting, mumbling each other's names and basically saying sweet nothings that were brought on by the moment.

House wasn't sure how he managed it, but he managed to flip them over now that he rested on top. His leg seared with pain, but it was easy to ignore seeing the pleasure being given. House kissed Cameron softly, who was smiling up at him with a slight film of sweat built up on her brow.

Then he started pushing harder, his thrusts becoming more demanding and obvious he want to please her but also pleasure himself. Each hard thrust brought Cameron to a louder cry, eyes closed, and head tilted back allowing House to kiss and suckle on her neck, a hand fondling her breasts.

"Cameron… I'm close." He grunted, eyes closed in pleasure as his hair was sweaty and clinging to his forehead. She nodded in approval as if she was giving permission, and he thrust deeper inside her, grunting and muttering her name.

He collapsed beside her, giving her an apologetic smile. "You didn't orgasm..."

"That's okay. You know women rarely have an orgasm. And anyway, what happens before it is soooo much better." Cameron said convincingly, snuggling up closer beside him. House wrapped an arm over her, pulling a thin sheet over them. He wasn't always the cuddly type after sex, but enjoying a body beside him at night was something he could easily get used to.

"Came- I mean, Allison?" House asked, keeping his chin on her head.

"Yeah, Greg?"

"I still want to know what made you come into my apartment and fuck me like a mad man."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know you all hate me for not updating. But, I am now. I should hopefully be able to update more since this month I have no horse shows. Woohoo! Aren't you glad? Oh yeah, I've had more people favor this story then review, so those of you who are lazy like me and don't want to review, please? Ill update quicker! Oh yeah, I had to add this. I seriously don't understand how someone would be able to take so much Vicodin so frequently. I've had four knee surgeries, and taken Vicodin, morphine, hydrocodon, they even thought about oxycoton once. Anyway, every single one I hatteeee. They make me feel so crappy. Well, everyone responds differently and obviously our lovely Hugh Laurie isn't actually taking them… I hope.

I still don't own House, never will, sadly.

House never had an answer to his question, and that was the first thing he thought of when he woke in the morning. A would have been on his lips if a frown didn't get there first. What happened last night really was real. The proof of that was smooth skin spooning against his chest and legs.

Cameron was settled next to him, and she was still asleep. Her naked form was completely temping, as his penis was also thinking. But, of course, his thigh had other ideas. House wasn't sure how many times they had at least touched each other last night, but whatever sex they had was amazing. House tried to not move his form so much that it would wake her up. But when did that ever work?

Leaning over, he grabbed the nearest pill container, popping two Vicodin into his mouth and setting the container back down. Cameron rustled next to him, stretching her long legs, bumping into him.

"I'm letting you into my bed and you kick me?" House gently nudged her leg back, and she squirmed a little, still waking up.

"Shut up, Greg." Cameron rolled over, burying her head in the covers and under his chin. House cautiously reached a hand out and rubbed her back, moving his finger nails along her sensitive skin as he felt goose bumps rise up.

Cameron's back arched, her chest pushing into his own. Her arms began to stretch as they were under the covers, and attempting to find some sort of ticklish spot on his chest and stomach. But House didn't flinch. He raised a brow, watching her frown get bigger when she wasn't successful.

"Sorry, I'm not ticklish. But I know you are." He reached forward, pushing her onto her back as he tickled her stomach, around her navel. Squeals of laughter escape as she attempted to curl her body up. Her arms flailed, hitting him many times. Cameron kept yelling for him to stop between fits of laughter.

House stopped a smile on his face as he still was leaning over her naked form. The covers had been pushed down and settled oddly around her. He simply watched her, her breathing still a little heavy. For a moment a frown was on his face for some reason. His reached down and met her lips, pulling her into a fury of passion.

They were kissing; pushing their bodies into each other's when House felt Cameron's hand on his growing erection. He groaned into her lips, biting at them. She squeezed as he did so and ran her hand along it, almost fiddling with the head of his penis.

"Cameron…" House groaned, breaking their kissing streak. His hand ran down her back, cupping her fine shaped bottom, moving around her hip and down between her thighs. Of course with their foreplay, Cameron was excited in her own ways, becoming very wet along her folds.

It was Cameron's time to groan as House let his finger run up and down, from clitoris to opening of her vagina. It was so good she felt herself tighten her grip on House's penis. "Easy, Ally. You've gotta be gentle with the monster."

Cameron loosened her grip and laughed lightly. House smiled and pushed two fingers inside her which caused Cameron to thrust against him. To push deeper, he moved his body down his head was resting on her taught stomach, listening to her moaning which sounded muffled from where his ear was. As he continued to thrust his fingers into her, Cameron's hands found his peppered brown hair, gripping it firmly as pleasure found its way between her legs and she felt overwhelmed. A gasp of surprise erupted when House's fingers found her sweet spot, which sent her over the edge in pleasure. House silently begged to himself this would make her orgasm, seeing how anything he did last night have her close, but not there.

House pushed deeper and harder, quickening his pace as Cameron's cries grew quicker and gradually louder. Her legs start to fold up and her body wanted to curl around his head as her hands tightened their grip on his hair almost painfully. Cameron concentrated on the pleasure, when finally she felt her final wave blow over her body, her cry loud as she clutched harder on House's head. He continued to thrust as her walls pulsed around his fingers.

They both we're breathing somewhat heavy, Cameron's eyes closed as she completely relaxed. House removed his fingers, wiping them on the bed sheets and moving himself even with her own body. It seemed like a long time until Cameron's eyes opened, and Cameron smiled at House. She pushed her body closer to his, feeling his hard erection against her naval.

Cameron's sleek hang snaked its way down his stomach and to his penis, holding onto it and moving her hand in a fluent motion, making House pretty much her slave. Cameron continued to please him as she kissed him, moving her lips to his ear.

"You want to know why I started this whole sexual fiasco?" Cameron said huskily, and House groaned in a response, a slight nod of his head being seen. "Because I knew if I ever wanted a relationship with you, or wanted to fuck you, I would have to do it. I couldn't look at you one more time without ravishing you." Cameron said sweetly to him, pushing him onto his back and straddling his waist. Cameron was cautious of his leg, not wanting to bump his thigh and ruin the moment.

House put his hands on Cameron's waist, pushing her down onto his waiting erection. He groaned loudly, not being able to help himself as she pushed her body up and down, coming down especially rough.

Their lovemaking wasn't anything spectacular or out of the ordinary, but it was something they both really enjoyed. The subtle groans and moaning of sweet nothings to each other was something that sent butterflies to their stomach. As House gave a few solid thrusts into Cameron she bent down, still on top and resting their chests against each other. Cameron nipped at his bottom lip as he grabbed at her butt cheeks.

House couldn't help but moaning her name as he felt his release coming close, and clutching onto her, giving a final thrust and load moan. Cameron forced her muscle to clamp down on him, feeling his penis pulsing inside of her during his release. She didn't orgasm, but the rush was one she would never forget.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:So it wasn't as long, and probably you wont think it was that good. But I wanted to be a somewhat good author and submit something for all you fans. Review please and thank you. Don't flame me to much for a bad chapter, haha. Thannkk yoouu guys! I'll try to get something in soon.


End file.
